Wind Beneath My Wings
by angelsinstead
Summary: Eve Baron arrives in Salem with only a few dollars and a medium-sized suitcase. How will she survive? She then meets Nick Corelli who offers to help her. What does Nick have in mind? Will Eve find the one thing she wants more than anything?


**Chapter One**

 _Surviving  
_

She arrived on the late afternoon bus with the hope she carried in her heart for a better future. The bus dropped her off at her destination, a small cafe in the center of Salem, USA. She had only three dollars and some coins left to her name and the medium-sized suitcase that she carried.

As she entered the cafe, she found a circular table and took a seat as she stared down blindly at the menu. She was hungry - practically starving. She had not eaten a bite since the night before, but she knew she didn't have enough to buy any food. The waitress approached and asked for her order, stating that the burgers and fries were on the special. Eve's stomach clenched, but all she could afford was a small cola. When she ran away from the foster home where she had been staying since she was thirteen, she hadn't thoroughly thought through all of the consequences. When she escaped, all she had been thinking about was her birth certificate... but now that she had reached Salem, she realized she had no money for food and absolutely no place to stay.

She had no idea she was being watched by a man at a nearby table. He was smoking a thin, Cuban cigar as his dark eyes took in her gorgeous light-auburn hair, her haunting ice-blue eyes, and her young, curvaceous body. There was something about this pretty, young thing that drew him to her instantly. It wasn't her beauty... or even the business prospects that were enticing him; it was something... _more_.

Sasha entered the cafe and took a place at his table. He didn't regard her as she placed a large wad of money into his hand. "Nick, why are you looking at that girl?" Sasha asked when she saw that his eyes were glued upon a teenager. Nick didn't even seem pleased that she had brought in an impressive amount of cash today with her various business transactions.

"I want her," he said.

"Nick, she's far too young," Sasha said flatly.

Nick suddenly placed his gaze upon Sasha. "She's perfect," he said. "I want you to go over and talk to her. She looks hungry, so buy her a cheeseburger and a plate of fries. And after the two of you get friendly, ask her if she'll stay with us."

"Nick, I'm not going to-," Sasha protested, but Nick wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"You'll do it. We need the money... to pay the rent."

"You mean you're going to...?"

Nick just gave Sasha a wicked grin. "She's going to be fabulous... after a little training."

"But she's too young!"

"Keep your voice down," Nick warned gruffly. "Just do as I tell you. Go on... Do it now."

Reluctantly, Sasha got up and approached the teenager's table. "Do you care if I join you?" Sasha asked as she seated herself across from an unsuspecting Eve.

Eve looked worried when Sasha invaded her table. In her foster home, she had lead an extremely sheltered life. She had always been warned NOT to talk to strangers.

"I- I am not sure about this," Eve said with a frown as she almost stood up.

"Hey, don't go," Sasha urged. "You look new around here. I thought I'd come by and introduce myself. My name is Sasha. Are you hungry? Want me to order you a burger and some fries?"

Once again, Eve's tummy tightened in hunger. She'd LOVE a burger and fries. But she didn't want to sound desperate.

"Thanks, but I..."

"We're going to be great friends," Sasha said as she waitress approached, handing Eve her cola. Before the waitress could return to the kitchen, Sasha had ordered a cheeseburger and fries for Eve.

"So, what brought you to Salem?" Sasha asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I-," Eve started, but a man of medium build and glistening black hair had approached their table.

"Sasha," said Nick as he too sat down at Eve's table. "Who's your new friend?"

He gave Eve a smile as she shyly returned his gesture. He wasn't a strikingly handsome man, but something in those dark-brown eyes of his had drawn her in.

"My name is Eve. Eve Baron," she quietly relied.

"And my name is Nick. Nicholas Corelli. Sasha's staying with me. Where are you from?"

"Ohhhh... anywhere and everywhere," Eve said elusively.

"Sasha, have you asked Eve yet if she'd like to stay with us?" Nick spoke up.

Sasha shook her head as Eve nervously began to speak. "Thank you... but I- I couldn't possibly stay with you... I don't have any money to pay for my room."

"Don't worry about that," Nick said. "We have plenty of bedrooms... and it would be no problem for you to stay."

Eve bit her lower lip, wanting to protest, but what choice did she have? She had _nowhere_ to go... and couldn't sleep out on the streets. She gave Nick a grateful smile. "Thank you. I guess I can stay... but just for tonight."

Nick looked thrilled when she agreed to stay with him and Sasha. He soon would have Eve exactly where he wanted her! "After you eat your supper, we'll show you where we live," said Nick. "You're going to love it."

Eve didn't say anything as she took a sip of her cola. It was soothing as she had been just as thirsty as she was hungry. When her food arrived, she practically inhaled it. Nick and Sasha looked at each other with knowing glances.

"You in some kind of trouble?" Nick asked. Eve had demolished the entire burger and all her fries in just a few minutes.

"No... no... why would you think so?" Eve asked nervously.

"Because you have a suitcase... and you seem a little bit young," Nick stated. "Just how old are you exactly?"

"I'm... I'm eighteen," Eve lied.

Nick doubted strongly that she was of age, but he did not question it. He was grinning as he thought of the wonderful arrangement he was soon to make with sweet, gorgeous Evie.

"Would you help me find a job?" Eve asked Nick hopefully. "I really need to make money..."

"That would be my pleasure," Nick said as he lightly patted her small hand with his large bronzed one. With that one simple touch, electrical shocks shot through him and travelled his entire body.

She could feel it, too. He saw it in her young, innocent eyes. She was in a state of shock by just how much his touch had affected her.

"Sasha, let's get Evie home now," Nick coaxed. "We'll help her get settled in..."

Eve's stomach did a little flip-flop, but it had nothing to do with being hungry. The burger and fries had been quite satisfying. Something was causing her to feel sensations she had never felt before. "Thank you for all your help," Eve said to Nick. As they stood, he took hold of her suitcase, offering to carry it for her.

Sasha followed after them as they left the cafe. It wasn't far from the docks and the aging motel where she lived with Nick. Now Eve would be joining them. She couldn't help but worry. She KNEW Eve wasn't really eighteen, but Nick didn't seem to care.

Sasha herself was almost twenty. She had started in the business two years ago. As far as pimps went, Nick always took excellent care of his girls. He'd never been cruel or abusive... and anything Sasha had ever wanted, Nick had always done his best to provide it for her. Thankfully, she was pleased that he had never came on to her... not even once. He kept their situation strictly business.

She wondered if Nick had ever desired anyone. She had never seen him with one of his girls... not even once, but there was something about Eve. Something different. Nick desired Eve. Sasha had seen the way he had looked at her, like a hungry wolf salivating for its prey. Sasha felt a strong need to protect Eve, yet she could barely take care of herself. She would have left the streets long ago, but she had never found a way to escape the business.

Eve glanced at Sasha as they climbed into Nick's car. It was a shiny blue camaro. It seemed to suit Nick perfectly. Sasha was pretty with sapphire eyes and curly, thick dark hair. Eve was scrutinizing her new friend when she suddenly realized just how scantily Sasha was dressed. Eve blushed a little. Never once had she worn anything even half as revealing in ALL of her life.

Nick couldn't help but notice the sweet blush that had left its rosy hue on Eve's cheeks. "You're so beautiful," he said as he reached over and lightly caressed Eve's hand. Eve gasped, once again enamoured with his warming touch. No one had EVER made her her feel such intense emotion that seemed to surge along her veins to all of her pulse points. What was it about Nick? Just what kind of hold did he have over her?

Right now, she was doing nothing but surviving. She didn't know it, but so was Nick. His business was his survival and without it, he couldn't pay the bills or take care of his girls. He was determined that Eve and he would come to some sort of agreement, but before that, she needed to be properly trained. He couldn't help but smirk as he knew he'd be the one who would have the first delectable taste of her sweetness.


End file.
